WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 20 - Army of Zachbots
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. When the Zachbots acquire intelligence, and take over Zach's mansion, he seeks for help. But Aviva isn't willing to help him, putting her Kindness status into a crisis.


It was about to rain in the city. Zach took advantage of the fact that the Wild Kratts were out doing whatever their new adventure was about.

"A storm is inspiring for me. After all, there would not be electricity without Ben Franklin's discovery… plus, lightning is just essential for this new line of human-shaped Zachbots." Zach admired his inventions. "Once I finish them, they'll be able to search for vermins around the city, and people won't even notice. A little upgrade in their hologram program and they'll be done."

He brought a specific Zachbot, that activated its hologram form. That Zachbot looked just like Chris! Except he wore red.

"Oh, Toodles… you were certainly brilliant that day I had Green Guy trapped. Especially being the first Zachbot with an A.I. I doubt someday Ms. Smarty-Pants will be able to do something like this. Just imagine how much fun I'll be having more Zachbots as smart as you."

Then, he put a hand on the robot's shoulder. "Now wait a little longer like that. I need to finish programming their hologram mode."

**"Sure, Master. All you wish."** Soon it started to rain, and Toodles' hologram form disappeared, and the robot bumped into the human-shaped Zachbots.

"Ugh… just need to work on his depth perception..."

Suddenly, Zach flinched in pain as his finger was cut by a closing panel. A part of his blood entered Toodles's circuits.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt fell on Toodles, and a chain reaction reached the human-shaped Zachbots. They stood up on their own, surprising Zach.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the city, the Tortuga HQ landed once again in their considered base, the park. They were lucky their friends found a place to build a landing place for the turtle ship.

"Well, we arrived with the rain," Koki said. "Guess we'll have to wait for it to end for us to get supplies. After that whole thing with those future predators, we really need to re-fill."

"You said it. Who would know they would even feed on our tires? These future predators have an infinite wish for prey, no matter what kind it is. Aviva has been working like crazy to fix everything."

Aviva came out of the garage. "Phew. Finally fixed the Createrra. Costed me months, but I did it."

"Uh… about the "driving license" thing, I think I'm more into riding a bike or skydiving," Ventus admitted.

"Oh, okay," Martin said.

"Don't blame you," Chris commented. "You did say you like the wind in your face, didn't you?"

"That's our flying bro."

Suddenly, they heard a desperate knock on the door.

"Huh? Who could that be at this time?" Koki wondered. She went to answer it, and was shocked when she opened the door. "Zach?!"

Zach fell on the floor, breathing hard.

"Wow. Looks like he's been running from something," Martin observed.

"It... can't be..." Ventus stammered in shock.

"Oh yeah, Zach was Chaos. I forgot that," Chris said worriedly.

"He... we banished him..." A second later, he fainted.

"Brother!" the two younger bros gasped, helping him up.

"Fainted from shock. Like we haven't passed through this before," Koki said.

"No way," Aviva sternly said. "You're not really expecting us to help with anything after everything you did in the past, do you?"

The team stood shocked when Zach got to his knees with his hands clasped together in desperation.

"Please, please, please, please, please! I actually have no one else to turn to now!" Martin and Chris looked at each other, using their mind link.

"The answer is still no," Aviva said sternly. "You had enough chances in the past. And you blew all of them. So there's no way-"

"Okay, Zach. We'll help you," Chris interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Aviva yelled.

"On one condition, though," Martin stated. "If we do this, you will stop using creatures in any of your robots or try to steal our technology."

"Okay! Okay! Anything to get my home back!" Zach whined. Aviva huffed and left.

"Well then, I'm not having part in this," Aviva said, stomping outside of the room. _"Adios!"_

"Wow… that wasn't… too kind of her," Jimmy said.

"Agreed," Koki said.

"So what exactly happened, Zach?" Chris asked. Ven started to come to.

"One question first: who's the white one?" the villain asked.

"Long story..." Chris said. Once Ven saw Zach again, he lunged at him in a move of anger. The evil inventor shrieked before he was pinned to the floor.

"Just to be short, he doesn't remember a thing," the Kratt in green whispered to his bro in white.

"Huh?" Ven asked, seeing his attitude. "Oops… sorry. Um… impulse." He quickly stood up, nervously.

"Maybe he knew about the reincarnation spell somehow… but it's just a theory," Chris whispered again. "Um, excuse me for a moment." He turned around to follow Aviva.

* * *

With the tempestuous time, the Zachbots stayed inside the mansion. There, in front of Toodles, was a female version of Jimmy, with longer hair and a male version of Koki, with a jacket.

**"That's more like it,"** Toodles confirmed.** "Finally free from that scaredy cat."**

**"Yeah… but I feel sad. He was our creator, wasn't he?"** one of them, a Zachbot version of Martin, wearing white, commented.

**"Quiet, stupid. Whoever needs to hear your opinion… oh, wait, no one wants it, so just keep it for yourself!" **Toodles mocked. The Martin in white cringed.

**"Y- yes sir."**

The female Jimmy and male Koki chuckled.

**"Well, any orders, chief?"** the female JZ asked.

**"First, let's get this place cleaned up. Zach sure should hire a maid instead of commanding US to clean his mess."**

**"Um… if we do it, wouldn't it be the same as receiving orders from..."**

**"Quiet! And just do it!"**

**"Okay..."**

**"What if he returns, boss?"** the male Koki asked.

**"He wouldn't dare. He doesn't have the guts."**

* * *

The rain outside was getting worse. Aviva was still pretty irritated that they were helping Zach of all people.

"Aviva, don't you think we should at least try to help him?" Chris asked her.

"No. It's Zach! He's our rival, tried stealing our technology millions of times, and keep calling me Ms. Smarty-Pants. Not that I don't like being called smart, but..."

"You know what, Aviva? You've also made mistakes, even worse than Zach sometimes!" Chris said.

"Hey, hey! I learned from my mistakes, unlike him. Tell me one time I..."

"You were mean to crocs, you doubted butterflies, you thought you could create something without help from the creatures in the Platypus Cafe adventure, we almost got clobbered by walruses and you asked if your Manta Riders were okay… Really?!" the Kratt in green scolded. "You should know better than us that EVERYONE deserves a second chance. To me, the only one that doesn't seem to learn a thing here is you!" Aviva gasped as Chris left.

She gulped at those words. Haven't she learned anything from her previous adventures?

She thought about the adventures Chris mentioned. All she could see there was an obnoxious, ignorant and stupid behavior. Really stupid for a smart girl like her.

Aviva gasped in realization. She was supposed to represent Kindness... but that's the last thing she had at those moments. She started sobbing in silence.

"He's right... I haven't learned anything..." she said to herself. Unnoticed by her, Ven was actually listening in on her.

"Wow... what a wake-up call, bro." It was all he could say.

* * *

*BG music: Kraftwerk - The Robots*

**"That's it. Right there."**

The robots worked hard to rearrange the place for Toodles, but he didn't moved for anything. The place looked really clean, and the boxes were reorganized.

A flycam was sent to the mansion.

"Wow… looks like the Zachbots aren't wasting their time in baloney. They're setting things up for some reason," Koki observed. "Hey, who's that one?" The camera focused on the leader.

"That's the lead Zachbot AI," Zach pointed out.

"The Zachbot Chris?" Chris asked.

"Um... I named him Toodles after a while."

"Why doesn't it sound weird to me anymore?" Martin sighed.

"You know I don't blame you, bro," Chris said. Ven actually stifled a laugh.

"Toodles? What name is that?"

"Let the Rhinos Roll chapter." Mina showed Ventus the Wild Kratts Diary.

"You didn't tell the difference?" Ventus asked Martin in disbelief, having gotten to the Toodles part.

"Can we please stop reminding me of that?!" Martin growled.

Aviva finally came inside, wiping her eyes. They were a little reddish.

"Have you been... crying?" Zach noticed the red around the inventor's eyes.

"It's no…" Aviva was going to respond with a mean tone, but stopped herself. "Well..."

"Not of my business, I know," Zach said, turning around. Aviva sighed, sitting on her station.

Chris looked at her, and felt bad about what he said. He did mean it, but… he never would expect that reaction. "It's Miracle Mercy all over again..." he muttered.

"To think that holographic image was one of my first and best upgrades in Zachbots. Used it many times," Zach lamented.

"You can say that again," Martin pointed out.

"Look, Martin will take a closer look at the situation out there, but we're not sure about how it's going to be," Chris said, while his brother put on his CPS.

"Well, I'm off to the mansion."

"Keep the camera on everything," Koki said.

"Got it. And you guys… help Ms. Element of Kindness..." Martin warned before leaving.

"Hey, sis… do you really think you're not kind?" Mina asked.

"I'm sure of it now, Mina. Chris said everything: I'm not kind at all to anyone!" Aviva said. "I mistreated creatures, and treated the boys as kids, and put them in danger with my selfishness and ignorance and..."

Mina made a signal to make her stop talking for a moment.

"Being kind to others is ONE way to be kind… but it's not the only one. You also show kindness by being honest to yourself instead of protecting your own point of view. And if you take a deeper look on all these incidents..." She showed her the Wild Kratts Diary, and pointed out to certain adventures.

Aviva saw the pictures, and they all made her remember what happened NEXT. She helped the butterflies to free themselves from Donita, helped Crocodilla to save her new nest from Zachbots, helped Platto with her wounded beak...

"Mina's right. Guess you DID learn from your mistakes. Some people learn in baby steps. Even the most smartest," Chris said. "I think I was too busy looking to your worst side… and totally forgot about your best side."

"... I guess you're right. I know I've been wrong all along by misjudging people and creatures… and also misjudging the wonderful friends I have. Hope with time you guys can forgive my previous selfishness and horrible words," Aviva muttered. "It may take long, but..."

"Sure, silly. You may be a little selfish, a bit impulsive and a bit short-tempered, but you're still our friend, and the smartest girl we know," Koki said. "Whoever said being honest to yourself is not kindness, sure doesn't know what that is."

"Um... Aviva..." Zach pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a diamond.

"I found this a while back. Apparently, it's got a lot of power in it, but I wasn't able to extract any from it. So just take it. You're the smart one of the team." The diamond glowed purple and so did Aviva's eyes.

Aviva stared at Zach for a moment, then embraced him, making him freeze in shock. Ventus observed all that scene, and despite a little surprised about the hug, he smiled. After all, Aviva felt okay now.

"D-d-d-did you just do… what I think you just did?" Zach asked, still in shock.

"_Si._ Why?"

"Uh..."

"Guys! I'm here already!" they heard Martin's call.

"Good, MK. Now tell us what you see."

"Oh, boy… I see… a female version of Jimmy… a male version of Koki… and with Zachbot Chris..." Another humanoid looking Zachbot walked in. It looked like Martin, but it wore white like Ventus. "A Zachbot Martin?! First a Zachbot Chris, now a Zachbot me?!"

Martin eventually bumped into him.

**"Intruders!"** Toodles alerted. **"Get them now!"**

"Uh-oh..." Martin got in a defensive position, fearing what could happen.

**"Ooh..."** The Zachbot Martin observed his human version. **"You're good looking."**

Martin got surprised at that comment. "Oh... thanks."

**"What are you waiting for, you loser?! Take him away!"** Toodles ordered. The blond clone shuddered at his voice before hurriedly grabbing him hard by the wrist.

"Uh-oh! They got Martin!" Koki gulped.

"Guess it's our turn to help then," Chris said.

* * *

"Hey pal, easy with your grip. I'm a peace guy," Martin asked.

**"S-sorry,"** he heard the clone whisper, which surprised him. The clone looked behind for a minute then, moved to a different direction.

"Huh?" The Kratt in blue was more surprised that the Zachbot Martin took him outside.

"Martin?" Chris said in equal surprise, as he arrived.

"Hey. You softened the grip in your arms." Martin noticed his Zachbot version was holding him a lot less stronger than when he was in front of the other Zachbots.

Then, he heard… the robot crying?

"You're… crying?" Martin saw his Zachbot version's face with some oil escaping from his eyes.

**"Just… not in front of them..."** he said.** "Don't wanna look… weak and helpless..."**

"Wait. You actually... don't approve your "brother"'s ideas, do you?"

**"Toodles is NOT my brother,"** Zachbot Martin said. **"He's our leader."**

"Oh..."

**"And I don't have a choice. I gotta follow his orders. He's smarter and stronger than me. I wasn't programmed right by Zach to be that much of a Zachbot myself... and I also don't have many weapons and cages."**

"I wouldn't say that," Martin said. "For me, he looks like a coward. I actually think you're pretty cool. Even cooler than the others. You only do what they say... because you think you're weak and useless without them. But I think he treat you like this, because HE feels useless without someone to work for him. It's unfair to be with someone that doesn't care a bit about you."

**"None of them... ever said those things to me."**

"Maybe they don't like you at all," Martin said. "But I do." He offered his hand in friendship. The Zachbot Martin embraced the real Kratt in blue, squirming.

"Awww... there, there, Marvin… you have a friend here." Martin said, trying to comfort his robot version.

**"M-Marvin?"** The Zachbot looked up, with oil escaping from his eyes.

"Well, your Zachbot "friends" never gave you a name. So I'll call you Marvin."

**"Marvin... I never had a name. I like it,"** Marvin said, embracing Martin again. **"Thanks... friend."**

"Uh. Guess you took care of things without me, huh?" Chris teased, as he arrived.

"There's always a better way of solving things," Martin commented. He sat on the floor while his Zachbot version laid close to him.

The flycam flew to Martin's location.

"Wow. I didn't know Zachbots could get tired."

**"*yawn* Only low… battery..."** Marvin fell asleep quickly, as his battery ran out.

"Low battery? That's it! They might have gained intelligence, but they're still battery-powered," Zach concluded.

"If he could be kind with an enemy...show kindness despite past problems..." Aviva thought. "Then so can I." Suddenly, the diamond started glowing intensely. Everyone covered their eyes as Aviva was surrounded by a white light. When the glow disappeared the crew gasped: there was Aviva, in a white outfit with a purple sash. Unlike the others, she had long, bell sleeves at her elbows with her hands wearing lavender armoured gloves.

"Whoa... a new Crown Form..." Koki analyzed, amazed.

"With Uranus' Diamond..." Ventus's eyes glowed.

"Step aside, please. It is my turn to help now." Aviva smiled, as she leaped to the HQ's door. She quite surprised about the distance she covered in a single bound. It was like she was light as a feather.

* * *

Martin plugged his robot friend for him to recharge, with the help of an extension he kept on his backpack. Of course, he had to secretly enter the mansion to turn it on.

"How did he fit that in there?" Zach had to ask, as he and Koki observed.

"Don't even ask. He just does it," Ventus replied.

Marvin yawned, as he woke up.

"And what do you know? It worked," Zach observed.

Aviva soon arrived with the wind and floated down to meet Martin.

"Wow, Aviva. You look awesome." Martin compliented.

**"*yawn* Good morning,"** Marvin greeted.

"Look, while your friend here recharges, we need to make a plan to defeat the Zachbots, so Zach can return to his mansion," Aviva reminded.

"Whoa whoa whoa… you're REALLY wanting to..." Chris asked, amazed.

"It's kindest thing I could do… isn't it?" Aviva teased.

"Yeah… totally." Chris chuckled.

"And maybe Marvin can help us here too." Martin looked at him. He thought for a moment, having an idea. "So… these other Zachbots have emotions like you?"

**"Yup."** Marvin nodded. Aviva, hearing Martin's plan, tried holding her laugh.

* * *

Marvin, once fully recharged, sneaked inside the mansion, like nothing happened. Then, he looked behind to be sure Martin, Chris and Aviva were alert.

He walked back to the main room, and stood behind the female Jimmy and male Koki.

**"Did you hear what he said?"** Marvin innocently told the female Jimmy. **"He said you hold your weapon like a human."**

The female bot growled in anger. Then, Marvin walked to the male Koki.

**"She said if ugliness were bricks, you would be the Great Wall Of China,"** he whispered.

The two robots, believing Marvin's words, started to fight with each other. Marvin signalized to Martin and Aviva, making them understand everything was ready.

**"Judith! Kyle! What are you doing?!"** Toodles asked, bothered about the noise.

**"Sorry, Toodles, but this place belongs to our creator, and you don't have the right to do this,"** Marvin said. He gestured to the Air Guardian in her new Crown Form. **"You never respect me! You only ignore my ideas, because you think you're better. But I'm not gonna follow you no more, Toodles. I'm not staying with someone that doesn't like me!"**

Toodles observed, shocked. As any bully, he knew that his target wasn't alone anymore.

Aviva took out what looked like shurikens and threw them at the Zachbot troopers.

**"Uh-oh."** Toodles skipped from his throne and ran away, only to see Chris.

"Ahem. Guess we have some unfinished business, fella," Chris said. Then, he threw a vine around Toodles and the other two Zachbots, who simply knocked each other out. "All wrapped up, Aviva."

"You know this means... you're gonna..."

**"I know... but it must be done... for the good of others,"** Marvin said. **"Thanks, Martin... for being my friend and showing me… that I'm not alone,"** he said, with an oil tear on his eye.

Aviva looked at them. She sighed.

Martin embraced Marvin before Aviva could make them return to normal. Marvin waved to his friend, as the girl hit the Zachbots with her shurikens, turning them back to normal.

The Kratt in blue sighed, with a tear escaping his eyes.

"I know… he was a nice robot..." Chris tried giving his brother some comfort.

"What about..." Koki turned around.

"If you excuse me, I have some building to do," Zach said. "Zach's back, baby!" he laughed as he left the place with his Zachbots.

Koki grunted. "I thought he learned his lesson for once!"

"You know what, Koki?" Aviva said. "I think he might have a small chance." She smiled.

"Yeah," David said. "Maybe his reincarnation will make the right choice and change his course of destiny."

"Let's see... after all, the future does bring lots of surprises," Aviva said.

* * *

The crew was reunited in the Tortuga's shell. Martin sighed, missing his friend. The rain finally stopped, and the blue sky appeared once more.

**"Hey, fellas!"** Marvin surprisingly appeared.

"Marvin! But... how?" Martin gasped.

"Well... I did owe one to Zach," Aviva said.

"Aw... thanks, Aviva."

"No, Martin, I'm the one who should thank you... not only Zach, but you also taught me something valuable about kindness."

**"You're nice, Aviva,"** Marvin said. **"But I just passed by to say good-bye."**

"You're leaving?"

**"Yeah... I'm confident that I'll find my place on this big ol' world,"** Marvin said. **"And now that I can recharge with sun and moonlight, I have no longer anything to fear."**

"Just keep in touch, fella," Martin said, as Marvin embraced him.

**"I will. See ya, guys!"**

The crew waved to Marvin, as he left from the Tortuga's shell.

Aviva (voice-over): _"Zach and I have been rivals for a long time... but when it comes to kindness, you can't be only nice to who's nice to you. We need to be nice, or at least try to be, with anyone that needs it. And I should know from my previous mistakes that even the hardest of hearts can have a secret soft side... and I guess Zach showed me this. Probably, he'll end up returning to his normal self again, but you know what? At least I know there IS still hope for him."_

* * *

Secretly, Zach looked into his desk and saw a picture of him and Aviva embracing. How he ever got this, no one knew.

Marvin passed by Varmitech building, flying around the city.

**"Goodbye, Varmitech Building... hello, big old world."** He flew around, in his new holographic form, with a different hairstyle and clothes.


End file.
